The present disclosure relates to exfoliating products that are used to exfoliate various parts of the body.
Exfoliation is a process in which the surface layer of dead skin cells is removed. While the skin will exfoliate on its own, manual exfoliation removes dead skin cells and increases circulation. The result is softer, smoother, healthier glowing skin. Exfoliation is especially helpful for oily skin because oil clogs skin pores, which could cause unsightly acne blackheads. Exfoliation also helps dry skin, which otherwise tends to look dull. Because dead skin cells generally accumulate faster than natural exfoliation, the skin's natural exfoliating ability and moisture absorption ability are inhibited. Regular exfoliation thus allows the skin to absorb more moisture, reduce fine lines from wrinkles, and decrease acne.
Traditional means of exfoliation include using pumice stones, corn/callus removers, chemical peels, and facials. Pumice stones operate as an abrasive, and therefore do not provide gentle skin exfoliation. Corn/callus removers typically include a sharp blade, which can be dangerous if improperly used. Such situations are common because corn/callus removers are typically used with running water, such as in a sink or during a shower. Wet hands increase the chance that the remover will slip from the hand and cause cuts. Chemical peels and facials can be expensive. Patients can also have severe skin reactions, such as breakouts and skin redness.
There are some over-the-counter products that attempt to aid exfoliation as well. Many of these products come in the form of gels or pastes. As a result they can be messy to use. Some of these over-the-counter products can also be harsh to sensitive skin. In addition, gels and pastes are hard to use without making a mess, and are especially difficult to use in the shower.
It would be desirable to provide an exfoliation product that can be used on various parts of the body, depending on skin sensitivity, and can be used on a daily basis if desired. Such a product should also be effective at removing dead skin, but gentle on the skin.